¡Maldito primer beso!
by ToriiLavinge
Summary: Mariposas en el estómago, fuegos artificiales, corrientes eléctricas... todas esas cosas son estupideces que dice Cana sobre el primer beso ideal y resulta que ahora soy un idiota asexual por ser el único mayor de 15 en no haber besado, pero eso no quedará así, les demostraré porque me llamo Natsu Dragneel que eso del primer beso es una tontería. One-shoot NALU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Buenaaas! aquí sumida en las horas de insomnio antes de dormir me llegó de visita la inspiración. La idea me anduvo rondando como por dos días y me convencí de escribirla, ha quedado igualita a como lo pensé :D **_

_**Sin más que disfruten de esta escritura para mis querido pequeños lectores**_

_**Y para los que siguen "¿Quién es la cantante?" les aviso que el capitulo estará en eso de dos días ;)**_

_**Datos:**_

_**- 1195 palabras**_

_**- Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-sensei.**_

_**- Ayer fue le cumpleaños de mi madrina y hay pastel en mi casa :D**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>¡Maldito primer beso!<strong>

Jodida Cana ¿¡Qué le importa si nunca he besado a una chica!? No me interesan ese tipo de cosas, aparte siempre estoy ocupado haciendo misiones con Lucy y Happy para volverme más fuerte.

Exacto, eso del primer beso son puras tonterías.

"_Hasta Wendy con Romeo se han besado, eres el único asexual acá"_

¡Qué estupidez! Al parecer haber besado te da un tipo de status, pero no me interesa, por mí, no besaría nunca.

- Debes dejar de gruñir si no quieres que te eche – Alcé mi vista para mirar a la persona que se encontraba delante de mí, Lucy estaba con las manos en la cintura fingiendo enojo - ¿Qué sucedió?

- Cana, es muy molesta – Gruñí recordando sus estúpidos comentarios – Dice que soy peor que Gray porque no he dado mi primer beso.

Sonrió suavemente, lo que faltaba, había venido a casa de Lucy por consuelo, no para que se sumara en las burlas.

- Dice que soy estúpido, retrasado y asexual, que todos han besado menos Asuka-chan y yo – La rubia se sonrojó de golpe mientras la invadía una ola de nerviosismo.

- Pu-pues verás, si te hace sentir mejor yo… - Tragó duro – Yo tampoco he dado mi primer beso, no creo que sea algo para estar avergonzado – Dijo, pero se contradice ¿no? Está roja como tomate solamente por decir eso y seguramente también… está avergonzada.

El cuarto, que por más que ya era de noche no se había encendido ninguna antorcha ni ampolleta, dejándonos sumergidos en la oscuridad. El viento primaveral se colaba por la ventana abierta (por la cual también había entrado) llenándome con aromas florales. Lucy pareció darse cuenta de la iluminación, o mejor dicho de la falta de esta, porque se disponía a encender la ampolleta central cuando un destello de luz iluminó todo.

Curiosos, ambos nos dirigimos hasta la ventana para averiguar cual era la extraña fuente de luz.

El bosque de árboles sakura había florecido antes de tiempo, dejando ver sus pétalos arcoíris desde gran distancia; al menos desde la ventana yo pensaba que eran apetitosos dulces que devorar.

- ¡Natsu! Ya han florecido ¡Acompáñame a verlos! – Me pidió emocionada, recordé que el año anterior ella se había enfermado justo a la fecha y casi me arrestan con Happy por sacar un sakura de su lugar… "lindos" recuerdos. Lucy tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un brillo ansioso en sus pares chocolates que tenía por ojos ¿Cómo decirle que no?

- Vamos. – Le sonreí.

Lucy tomó un abrigo y nos fuimos caminando hasta el famoso parque, varios otros curiosos también se habían acercado al lugar, sin embargo nadie a quien yo conozca. Ella por su parte estaba encantada moviendo su cabeza para todos lados mientras caminaba para ver cada árbol con los peculiares pétalos.

Le ofrecí sentarnos bajo un sakura, aceptó gustosa quejándose de que le dolían los pies. Era silencioso el ambiente, mientras que ella se regocijaba mirando la naturaleza que nos rodeaba yo seguía maldiciendo a Cana por hacerme sentir como un estúpido.

- ¿No te molesta no haber dado tu primer beso? – Se giró a mirarme algo aturdida, me sentí incómodo.

- Es raro que todos hayan experimentado algo que tú no.

- ¡Son estupideces! – Rugí molesto, ella rió. – Dicen que el primer beso es especial, que sientes fuegos artificiales o un zoológico en el estómago, pero sólo son estupideces.

- También dices que a quien se lo das es alguien especial, pero no estoy de acuerdo – Me apoyó - ¡Imagínate que alguien choca y accidentalmente da su primer beso! ¡Se querrá morir por haber "malgastado" ese beso; o tal vez lo beses pensando que es el correcto, pero no es así; también que esperes tanto tiempo al "correcto" que morirás sin haber dado el primer beso, son tonterías.

Festejé interiormente por el apoyo de Lucy, pensaba como yo: el primer beso no significa nada. Es más, podría ir y bes… ¡Ding-dong! ¡Tengo una idea!

- Lucy, demostrémosles que hablan idioteces – Dije determinado – Bésame.

Ella soltó un grito de sorpresa, un tono carmesí adornó sus mejillas. Luego dirigí mi mirada a mi próxima presa: los labios de Lucy, se veían jodidamente suaves y rosáceos, brillantes y lo suficiente carnosos como para atraparlos con los dientes.

Sin saber si ella había aceptado que la besara me le acerqué más, ella no se movió, parecía muy sorprendida como para hacerlo. De rodillas al frente suyo me incliné sobre ella, con una mano sostenía la parte trasera de su cabeza para que no se moviera mientras que con la mano restante le acariciaba con delicadeza la suave piel de su sonrojada mejilla.

Mañana podría ir al gremio y sacarle en cara que ya había dado mi primer beso y con la chica más linda de Magnolia, Lucy.

Acoplé finalmente sus labios con los míos, instantáneamente una corriente eléctrica cruzó desde mi boca al resto del cuerpo. La brisa permitía que el rico perfume de Lucy me golpeara directo en el rostro. Como adiviné, sus labios eran suaves y tenían la perfecta forma para aceptar los míos.

Comencé a mover mis labios tímidos sobre los suyos, ella pareció entender porque me siguió el rito a la perfección. Se me ocurrió la brillante idea de morderle el labio inferior.

Y así lo hice, tal vez no fue tan buena idea hundir mis colmillos en su carne ya que un pequeño hilo de sangre salió a la superficie. Asustado de haberle hecho daño le lamí el labio herido.

"Exquisito" pensé, su brillo labial con sabor a fresas más su suave textura me hacía perder la cabeza, sentí cosquillas y luego como el estómago se me contraía de emoción ¿A esto le llaman mariposas?

¿Cómo era que una estupidez como el primer beso me hacía sentir tan bien?

Lucy terminó el beso separándose de mí, abrimos los ojos sincronizados. Si antes había un ambiente silencioso ahora era fúnebre. Ambos sonrojados no sabíamos a dónde mirar ni qué decir.

Y yo ahora tenía miedo porque…

- Se suponía que no era así – murmuré por lo bajo. Lucy me miró con cara confundida.

- ¿Qué cosa? - ¿¡Eh!? ¿Pensé en voz alta? Me aclaré la garganta nervioso, y a la vez furioso conmigo mismo y mis estúpidas reacciones.

- Se suponía que te besaba y ya, mañana iría a con Cana y le diría que ya he dado mi primer beso; se suponía que no habrían mariposas en mi estómago ni explosiones en mi mente; se suponía que mi corazón no latiría desbocado como si en cualquier segundo fuera a reventar.

- ¿Y…? – Soltó ella, seguramente confundida por mi confesión.

- Pero lo hizo, - Hice una pausa – Pasó todo eso y más, estoy algo aturdido.

- Yo… sentí lo mismo, Natsu – No respondí debido a la batalla que se desarrollaba en mi interior - ¿Qué harás ahora?

La examiné cuidadosamente, su rubios cabellos que caían sobre la blanca piel de sus hombros, sus mejillas rojas, sus ojos que me miraban curiosos con un sutil brillo; luego sus labios, ahora se veían incluso más exquisitos de saborear y mordisquear.

- Lucy, creo que me he enamorado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tadaaaa! ahí está, espero que les haya gustado, dejenme sus review si les gutó o bien favoritos (no creo que sea muy util dejar en seguidor porque no habrá un segundo capítulo xD) en fin, muchos besos y abrazos :3<strong>_

_**Se despide Toriiii**_

_**1, 2, 3 ¡AYE SIR!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Buenaaaas! por los review me pedían continuación y como soy tan debil ante sus pedidos lo hice Q.Q espero que les guste y que ahora lo encuentren más completo, ahora, les pido que recuerden que esto es cortito ¡No más! aparte, me castigaron (no tengo ni teléfono ni computador) esto lo escrbí escapandome a casa de mi papá, pero para los seguidores de "¿Quién es la cantante?" tendrán que tener paciencia u-u ¡En fin! espero que les guste y lo lamento si tiene faltas de ortografía o algo por el estilo, este computador tiene algunas teclas cambiadas, pero he hecho lo posible._**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Confuso.<strong>

_- Lucy, creo que me he enamorado._

Abrió los ojos en un gesto de sorpresa, sabía que la sangre se me había subido a las mejillas, pero un ligero alivio me reconfortó y aseguró de que estaba en lo correcto. Según Cana, según su estúpida teoría estoy enamorado de Luce, sentí todos los síntomas del beso perfecto, aunque me dejó algo aturdido y con... ganas de más.

Pero yo no entiendo que significa estar enamorado, digo entiendo que los enamorados son esas parejas que se toman de las manos y hacen cosas cursis, pero yo no soy así y sería terrible que Lucy esperara eso de mí. Soy un poco lento para entender las cosas, en definitiva no soy cursi; me gusta pelear y reír ¿Cómo es que Lucy querría algo así?

- Ahora necesito hablar con Cana – Dije nervioso - ¡Bien! Te veo mañana.

- Pero Natsu, es de noche. - Miró a su alrededor el hermoso paisaje de los sakuras – No habrá nadie en el gremio.

Tenía razón, aparte no puedo dejar que se vaya sola de noche a su casa ¡Maldición! De verdad que necesito hablar con Cana para que me explique que debo hacer con todo este revoltijo de sensaciones. Miré los ojos de Lucy y el estómago nuevamente se contrajo mientras aguantaba el aire.

- Iré a dejarte a casa, mañana hablaré con Cana. - Ella sonrió y se reincorporó, yo desde hace rato había estado levantado así que comenzamos a caminar a paso lento.

- Gracias por acompañarme, esto es hermoso. - Estuve a punto de decirle que ella también me parecía hermosa, pero me contuve, eso no parecía algo que yo dijera..., eso no parecía algo que el revoltoso Natsu dijera.

Me limité a asentir con la cabeza, siempre he sido así con Luce, sobre-protector, buen amigo y divertido; lo sigo siendo, entonces ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado? Siempre ha sido mi compañera de equipo, hermana de Fairy Tail y amiga de todos.

_"- Todo eso pasa en un beso, pero claro que tú no lo sabes ¿No, Natsu? Porque tú nunca has visto a nadie como mujer..., a menos que seas rarito y los veas como hombre, en ese caso tal vez acercarte a Elfman estaría bien, también puedes venir a tomar tequila conmigo.- Me burló la Alberona, gruñí molesto."_

¿Y si ahora la veo como mujer? Tiene sentido porque ¡ESTÁ BIEN! Admito que era algo asexual, y en mi defensa, es culpa de Erza y sus estúpidos baños en manada..., perdí el interés por algo que ya conocía. Aunque ahora que veo a Lucy sé que es algo totalmente diferente y quiero explorarla.

- Llegamos – Me sonríe – Gracias, por todo.

Le sonrío en respuesta, sus mejillas de golpe toman un tono carmín lo que hace que me ponga nervioso, me sudan las manos y estoy seguro que ahora soy una replica exacta de la nariz de Rodolfo el reno. Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca se me nubla la mente, no sé que hacer ni lo que ella quiere hacer; cuando me convenzo de que esta espera es un nuevo tipo de tortura ella se coloca de puntillas y me da un beso en la mejilla izquierda, sus labios son tibios en contraste de mi sonrojo, aparte que solo logra que este aumente.

- Adiós, Natsu – Susurra antes de separarse por completo.

Me siento desesperado mientras ella camina lejos de mí ¡¿Por qué?! Quiero decir algo, pero no tengo idea de qué decir. Primero que nada, ella nunca dijo que me corresponde y yo no sé que hacer en cualquiera de los dos casos de su respuesta.

- Lucy, espera - ¿Qué se supone que hago ahora? Ella se da vuelta a mirarme con una ceja alzada que la hace ver endemoniadamente sexy – Nunca... me respondiste.

Sí creo que eso está bien... ¡A menos que quieras que te lance una piedra por presionarla! La he jodido, ahora se va a ir y me cerrará la puerta en la cara y me evitará por los siguientes siglos de vida.

- No sé como contestar a alguien que cree estar enamorado, cuando estés seguro ven por tu respuesta. - Dice con una sonrisa, me hace sentir más aliviado, al menos tengo tiempo para pensar en una definitiva.

Cegado por la euforia del momento la atraigo dispuesto a besarla, los síntomas de los que habla Cana están incluso antes de posar mis labios sobre los de ella. Cuando por fin tuvimos el cálido contacto el piso me da vueltas, abrumado por el cambio me aleje.

- ¡¿Desde cuándo eres un transporte?! - Chillé alterado, mi corazón latía desbocado y sin importar que fuera un mago de fuego mi cuerpo desbordaba de calor.

- ¿Eh? - Me mira confusa, mas de un segundo a otro se larga a reír. - ¿Te mareaste? - Asentí abochornado lo que le causó aún más risas – Descansa Natsu.

- Tú igual descansa – Murmuré antes de salir hacía mi casa en las afueras de Magnolia; estaba confuso, perdido y algo vacío, supongo que esto de estar enamorado ya me está volviendo loco.

No tenía gracia, ninguna gracia. La noche había sido una tortura bajo el insomnio, mi cama era un enredo de sábanas y yo era un enredo de pensamientos ¡Qué alguien me devuelva mi sueño! Yo siempre era él que más dormía y él que tenía el sueño más pesado; pero esta noche ni un ojo pude cerrar sin obligarme a abrirlos 5 segundos después, Lucy inundaba cada uno de mis pensamientos: su sonrisa, sus labios, sus ojos, el sonido de sus palabras, el sonido de su risa, su aroma, la manera en como el viento jugaba con su pelo y la más terrible de todas, su cuerpo..., ¡Ni siquiera un ciego puede pasar desapercibido su perfecto cuerpo! Y así fue como el amanecer llegó antes que el sueño, ni siquiera paré a comer porque lo único que tenía en mente era llegar al gremio y de una buena vez sacarle información a Cana.

Y eso nos lleva a la actualidad, frente a las puertas del gremio dudoso de entrar o no ¿Y si Lucy está ahí? No podría concentrarme, además una vez que le cuente a Cana es por seguro que todos se enterarán, comenzarán a molestar, no estoy listo para una ola de preguntas ¡Pero tengo que terminar con esto! Con un ataque de valentía abrí las puertas de par en par, me obligué a sonreír a todo el mundo que me saludaba con ánimo. Ubiqué a Cana con la mirada, estaba donde siempre con un barril de cerveza; a Lucy la había ubicado incluso antes de entrar al gremio, sabía por su aroma que estaba en la barra con Mirajane, posiblemente mirándome.

Me giré y efectivamente ese par de chocolates que me hizo sufrir esta noche me miraban fijamente, al sorprenderla sonrió nerviosamente, le sonreí en respuesta mientras me acercaba a la barra.

- Mira, tráeme un desayuno, por favor. - Ella asintió, pero antes de darse vuelta e ir a prepararlo exclamó con preocupación.

- ¡Santo cielo, Natsu! ¿¡Por qué tienes esas ojeras!?

- Fue una noche dura – Respondí mirando de reojo a la rubia, no es que la culpara, pero de alguna manera era la causante. - Después tomaré una siesta, tranquila.

Fui a sentarme en la misma mesa que estaba Cana, me miró curiosa y yo asentí en respuesta, no quería levantar ni una maldita sospecha, sería mi fin y me enterraría en un hoyo para no salir más. No pareció comprender mi gesto, pero lo ignoró y volvió a beber en cantidades industriales.

- No es por ofender, pero es la cara más horrible que he visto nunca en ti. - Dijo bajando a su supuesto novio.

- Pues es culpa tuya, de Lucy y mía. - Pareció entender mejor porque me sonrió con picardía.

- Entonces...

- Sí – Solté antes de que dijera algo – Y es aún peor, o mejor, la verdad no sé; estoy tortuosamente confundido.

- Tal vez es solo porque fue tu primer beso – Negué.

- No necesité ningún beso para sentirlo, con que me mirara o me sonriera era suficiente, me dejaba aturdido y perdido en ella. - Giré a ver a la Alberoa, había llevado una mano a su boca con las mejillas infladas intentando retener una carcajada.

- ¡Eres asquerosamente cursi! - Chilló rompiendo a reír, me achiqué en el asiento avergonzado, maldita Cana, malditos sus comentarios estúpidos y maldito yo por ser lo suficientemente estúpido para enamorarme de mi mejor amiga sin saber de qué trata exactamente todo este rollo.

- Gracias – Respondí con una mueca.

- Bueno, si estás enamorado ¿Qué esperas para el noviazgo?

- No sé que significa estar enamorado, no sé que significa ser novio y por sobre todo no sé si Lucy estará feliz con el probable desastre que seré – Mi depresión subió de golpe al decirlo, lo había pensado durante la noche, pero que las palabras salieran de mi boca había sido mil veces peor.

-Si Lucy también está enamorada de ti te querrá tal como eres Natsu, recuerda que ella también es nueva en esto del romance y puede tener tantos o más complejos que tú ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

- ¿¡Y si sale mal!? ¡¿Y si la pierdo por ser un imbécil?! - Cana puso los ojos en blanco.

- Pues tendrás que saber luchar por el amor, pero sería más terrible que Lucy se cansara de esperarte y se case con otro hombre ¿Lo permitirías?

- ¡Claro que no! - Chillé. - Ella es mía.

- Ahí lo tienes – Sonrió y la sangre nuevamente se me subió a la cabeza, maldije por milésima vez a Cana antes de concentrarme en la comida que estaba al frente mío.

Afiné mi audio para escuchar lo que hablaba Lucy con Mirajane, me sentí decepcionado al descubrir que su interés iba por la ropa ¿Acaso esperaba que hablaran de mí?

- ¿Qué le pasará a Natsu? - Preguntó Mirajane, sabía que me miraba de reojo, pero me arregle para ignorarlas. - Solo ha estado peleando con Cana desde ayer, tal vez deberías ayudarlo con eso del primer beso. - Recurro a todo mi esfuerzo para no sonrojarme, pienso en Ichiya y Obabasama, cuando me doy cuenta de que ha funcionado suspiro aliviado.

- ¡¿De qué ha-hablas Mi-Mira-san.?! - El balbuceó de Lucy me enternece – Yo no le daría mi pri-primer beso, pff, claro que no.

Quedé sin aire, eso había sido un golpe duro; sin ganas de seguir ahí me dirigí a la barra donde se encontraban ambas mujeres, esto sería mi venganza. Ambas me miraban nerviosas y curiosas, tal vez ya se comenzaban a formular que yo había oído todo, con una mano tomo la cintura de Lucy para acercarla de golpe, casi al instante con la mano restante acerco su cara a la mía y le planto un beso en los labios.

No se separa, incluso comienza a moverse succionando mi labio inferior y jugando con mi cabello, cuando sé que no puede negar que aceptó besarme me separo con una sonrisa.

- Y que conste que es nuestro tercer beso – Salgo con una sonrisa triunfante del gremio sabiendo que todos nos miraban impactados, sin habla.

- ¡NATSU DRAGNEEL VEN EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE! - Ruge Lucy, se por el sonido de sus pisadas que se acerca velozmente - ¡¿Cómo es que...

No la dejo terminar cerrando mis labios en los de ella, nuevamente no opone resistencia ¡Dios! Podría hacer esto todo el día, esta vez no me separo y comienzo a juguetear con sus labios, cuando muerdo el labio inferior ella deja un espacio para dejar entrar a mi lengua y investigar su boca, era deliciosa, supe que se había tomado un batido de fresas minutos antes, su favorito.

- Quiero que seas mi novia – Susurro sin separarme mucho de ella, sonríe y asiente.

- Y yo quiero ser tu novia – Comienza a repartir besos por mi rostro, y yo..., yo me siento en el paraíso de los dragones.

- ¿Por qué no sigues con eso en tu casa? Necesito dormir - Ella ríe y yo me uno en su alegría.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Turuturututu turururu turutututu turururu. Aquí está, les deseo unos lindos días n.n<br>**_

_**Reviews!**_

_**MaRu-chan MKV: Gracias, gracias ñ.ñ aquí esta la continuación que querías :P espero que te haya gustado y no te di "otro beso" te di 5 más xD lol**_

_**morysummer: Si no lo hubiera reconsiderado no estría este acá :P disfrútalo!  
><strong>_

_**Neko Heartgneel: Graciaaaas, parece que tú quedaste conforme con el primero, de cualquier manera espero que te guste esta pequeña continuación xDDD**_

_**Flor Carmesi: Soy mala para los one-shoot, pero siempre hago two-shoot porque me pasa esto x.x xD jajaja pero me agrada saber que les gusta mis locas historias.**_

_**Miikuu: Iré a tu funeral con un saco de mandarinas C: okno xDDDD Graciaaas! 3**_

_**michiru18: Gracias xD aquí está el pedido, ojalá te guste.  
><strong>_

_**J. Aide-chan: Natsu es un lento u_u pero ha atinado esta vez, la venganza es dulce MUAJAJA okno, gracias por tu comentario ñ.ñ saludos.**_

_**Se despide Toriii**_

_**1, 2, 3 ¡AYE SIR!**_


End file.
